This is a phase I/II study to evaluate the safety of daily subcutaneous injections of PIXY321, which is a fusion protein combining granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF) and interleukin-3 (IL-3), to patients with ovarian carcinoma following chemotherapy with cyclophosphamide and carboplatin.